


At Night, the Flowers are singing

by windfloweria



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Falling In Love, Flowers, Full Moon, Language of Flowers, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Love, Love at First Sight, Music, Poetry, Red String of Fate, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23950486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windfloweria/pseuds/windfloweria
Summary: "It's odd, how sharing a piece of the universe and counting all of its stars with a soul we knew nothing about just a few minutes before can be so relaxing, so wonderful that, all of the sudden, it becomes one of our most precious and meaningful memory."The story of two souls, linked by the red string of fate, being reunited on a moonlit night and diving into the mysteries of the Universe, hand in hand, rulling over the stars until the Sun rises again.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough & Tifa Lockhart, Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart
Comments: 21
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The story takes place in one night, in our world, and is focused on the relationship between Aerith and Tifa ! I still don't know how many chapters I will write. Also just a reminder that it is just a fluffy, soft and poetic romance so if you're looking for something with more action this isn't the story for you ! It's the first time I'm posting a fanfiction on the internet and I really hope you'll enjoy it as much as I loved writing it ! ;; ♡  
> Also, english isn't my mother tongue so I hope I didn't make any mistakes !! Have a pleasant reading ♡*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

  
  
✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* **Midnight** *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Today still, she remembers clearly the first time she met her. It was on a sunday night, in March, when everything was peacefully silent.The stars were shining all above the city, dancing gracefully all around the Moon Lady, who was proudly watching the Earth with love, just as an artist admiring their masterpiece after hours and hours of hard work and patience.The flowers on the cherry trees had bloomed and their sweet scent were floating in the air as their petals were falling on the ground, covering it with soft pink and white shades.  
That was on one of these nights that Tifa first met her.

It was almost midnight. Tifa could not sleep, and had decided to go out for a walk to clear her mind while savoring the fresh spring air. Above her head, the Moon was shining bright, diffusing her ethereal rays on the Earth, colouring the trees, flowers, houses and buildings with pale silver nuances ; that night, the world truly looked like an inspiring and beautiful painting displayed in a museum.  
After a few minutes, she stopped walking, sat on a wooden bench and looked up at the sky, admiring its tiny shimmering ornaments with a smile on her face. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and gave herself a moment to enjoy the silence and peace all around her.  
  
  
"Oh, you're here !"  
  
  
Surprised by the voice, Tifa suddenly oppened her eyes, confused.  
A young woman was standing just in front of her. And, curiously, the first thought that came across Tifa's mind was that she, without any doubt, was one of the prettiest girls she has ever seen. She had long, wavy brown hair tied in a high braid with a pink ribbon, a lacy dress of the same soft colour and green, sparkling eyes, in which goodness and kindness were reflected. Under the Moon and her stars, she looked exactly like an angel, sent by the Gods to heal and give hope to every single soul living on this planet.  
Noticing the confusion on Tifa's face, she laughed softly. A sweet, melodious laugh ; the kind of laugh that fills hearts with happiness and joy.  
  
  
"I know we would meet here, someday soon. I'm so happy to finally find you !"  
  
  
Tifa didn't understand. She blinked and slowly shook her head.  
  
  
"I'm sorry, there must be a mistake", said Tifa, embarrassed, "I don't think we know each other..."  
  
  
The young woman smiled tenderly and remained silent for a few seconds, pensive.  
  
  
"Well, that's because we never met", she finally answered happily, "but now, we finally did !"  
  
  
Tifa didn't even know what to say. But before she could answer anything, the young woman sat on the bench next to her and said, in a very cheerful voice :  
  
  
"I'm Aerith. Very glad to meet you ! And you are ?"  
  
  
Even though this whole situation was pretty unusual, she couldn't explain why, but Tifa felt like there was something familiar with her. As if they were not completely strangers, as if they were, somehow, intertwined by a strong string of fate, just like their meeting was meant to happen since the day they were born. It was quite of a strange feeling, and Tifa decided to not think about it too much as it confused her even more. She smiled warmly at Aerith, who was waiting for an answer.  
  
  
"My name's Tifa ! Nice to meet you, too."  
  
"Tifa", repeated Aerith, nodding her head, "alright ! What are you doing outside this late ?"

Honestly, Tifa had no idea why she came here in the first place. Usually, she didn't have trouble sleeping, but that night, everything felt so different.  
  
  
"I just couldn't fall asleep, and since the weather is nice and the sky is clear, I wanted to enjoy the night a little."  
  
"Hmm, I see ! It is indeed a pleasant evening."  
  
  
In the distance, the church bells rang midnight.  
Both girls were contemplating the immensity of the cosmos, and the peaceful silence of the night came back. It's odd, how sharing a piece of the universe and counting all of its stars with a soul we knew nothing about just a few minutes before can be so relaxing, so wonderful that, all of the sudden, it becomes one of our most precious and meaningful memory. At this very moment, Tifa felt like the time was suspended between them. Everything seemed to have stopped moving, as if the whole galaxy was gently watching over them.  
  
  
"And you ?"  
  
"Hm ?"  
  
"What are you doing outside at this hour ?" Asked Tifa, out of curiosity, her reddish eyes still wandering among the stars.  
  
  
Aerith smiled for herself, looking dreamy.  
  
  
"Did you know that, at night, the flowers are singing ?"  
  
"The flowers ?"  
  
  
Tifa looked at her, intrigued. Aerith nodded.  
  
  
"Yes", she answered softly, "I mean, the universe always have something to teach us, whether it's during the day or during the night, and if we pay attention, we can hear and understand its words, as if they were resonating like a choir inside our chests. And so, if you're being attentive, when the sun sets, you can hear the flowers starting a symphony. I don't really know why, though. Maybe it helps the world to fall asleep."  
  
  
She giggled, then continued.  
  
  
"That's why I love being outside at night. Their melodies always fill my soul with serenity. The world is truly a blessing."  
  
  
Hearing those words, Tifa couldn't help but smile. She never, ever met someone with so much love, so much kindness to give to life itself, and she felt like she now understood the world a little better. As if, just like the young girl by her side, she could hear the whispers of the universe. She looked into her eyes, feeling strangely overwhelmed. She was so grateful for the destiny for giving her the chance to meet such a fascinating, beautiful human being.  
  
  
"Yes", added Tifa, "it truly is."  
  
  
Aerith smiled cheerfully, and got up, crossing her arms behind her back.  
  
  
"I really want to go enjoy the songs of the flowers, tonight. Would you like to come with me ? I know a gorgeous place, not far away from here."  
  
  
The rays of the Moon, around her head, crowned her with a silver halo. She reached out her hand. Tifa nodded with a joyful smile.  
  
  
"Yes, of course I do", she answered. "I never heard them before !"  
  
  
She took Aerith's hand and got up. Her touch was smooth and delicate, just as the petals of a rose.  
  
  
"You won't be disappointed, I guarantee you !"  
  
  
She laughed again, cheerfully dragging Tifa by the hand.  
That night, Aerith was genuinely the brightest star of all. That's what Tifa thought, in this exact moment.  
What a strange evening.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ! I hope you're all doing well ♥ Writing about Aerith and Tifa makes me so soft honestly and I absolutely loved writing this second chapter. I hope you'll like it, have a pleasant reading ｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* **1 am – 2 am** *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Every second, every breath Tifa shared with Aerith under the stars that night was a true blessing. On their way to the place she mentioned a little while ago, she talked enthusiastically about the sky and its gems, the planet and its wonders, the flowers and their enchanting voices. Her green eyes were sparkling with joy as she talked passionately, her hand still in Tifa's, who was fascinated by her entire being, drowning herself in her gaze. And, as their eyes met, she realized that she really wanted to get to know her better. She wanted to discover all the things that she likes, her favorite food, the perfume she loves to wear, the scent she likes the most, her favorite books, the kind of music she listens to ; All those intimate little secrets that make everyone so unique, so special that, once we get to know them, we cherish them and keep them preciously in the drawer of our memory forever.  
  
After a few minutes, they found themselves in the middle of a splendid meadow, full of beautiful white lilies and surrounded by giant, majestic trees. On their mighty branches were night birds, singing their calming lullabies to the Moon and the stars. Aerith was right, it was a really gorgeous place, and Tifa didn't even know it existed, even though it was not so far away from the city. She was happy to discover it by her side. She felt like she just entered some sort of secret magic garden, and it meant a lot to her : it was like, all of a sudden, she became even closer to Aerith's heart and soul, and she'll keep that memory in her mind for the rest of her life.

  
The young woman looked at Tifa, finally releasing her hand.  
  
  
“There it is ! What do you think ?”  
“It's beautiful, Aerith.”  
  
  
Tifa smiled, her eyes admiring the masterpiece of nature all around them.  
  
  
“Thank you for bringing me here.”  
  
  
Aerith giggled. The happy look on her face gave Tifa butterflies.  
  
  
“I'm glad you came.”  
  
  
She leaned over to the lilies, softly stroking one with her fingertips.  
  
  
"I love this place. I often come here to watch the stars and contemplate the flowers ! I don't know how to explain that feeling, but, to me, it's like this place is out of time. It's so mystical.”  
  
  
As she was talking, she picked up a lily, so delicately that it seemed like she was doing her best to not hurt it, then gracefully moved closer to Tifa. With her smooth pink dress floating elegantly all around her, in the middle of this flowery meadow, Aerith looked so sublime and ethereal, just like a fairy.  
  
  
“I'm really happy to be here with you, and...”  
  
  
Aerith smiled tenderly, putting the lily into Tifa's hair. Her fingers gently touched her cheek just for a second ; although the air was quite fresh at this hour, they were as warm as the sunbeams against her pale skin. It made her shiver a little.  
  
  
“I want you to have this, as a souvenir of this night. A majestic flower, for a magnificent queen !”  
  
  
Tifa's face instantly turned red. She could feel her heart beating faster against her ribs, as if it was about to explode into a thousand tiny star fragments.  
  
  
“Magnificent queen ?” she repeated, flustered, nervously playing with a strand of her black hair.  
“Yes ! That's what you are !”  
  
  
Aerith nodded, and Tifa couldn't help but giggle. Nobody ever called her by such kind words. In this moment, under this memorable starry sky, surrounded by that sweet, flowery scent, she felt like she was precious to another soul's eyes on this planet. It was certainly one of the best feelings she ever experienced ; existing, in the heart of someone else.  
She gently touched the lily, blushing even more, relentlessly remembering the touch of Aerith's fingers in her hair, as if she wanted to keep its sensation in her memory eternally.  
  
  
“Thank you so much, I promise I'll take care of it forever.”  
  
  
She really will.  
Aerith didn't answer, looked up to the sky and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath.  
  
  
“Can you hear it ?”  
“The flowers ?” asked Tifa, hesitantly.  
  
  
Aerith opened her eyes and laughed gently. She took her hands in hers.  
  
  
“Do you like to dance ?”  
“I do, but I...”  
“Trust me !”  
  
  
Tifa shook her head timidly.  
  
  
“It's just, I never really danced with someone before.”  
“It's okay”, answered Aerith enthusiastically, “Me neither !”  
  
  
She delicately took Tifa against her, holding one of her hands, the other placed on her back, and happily waltzed her, laughing out loud. Tifa laughed with her, as they were dancing there, in the middle of this magical meadow. She suddenly could understand what Aerith meant by saying this place felt out of time. It seemed like the Earth has completely stopped moving, and all life around them had frozen into an eternal second. And, in the silence of the night, she finally could hear the flowers singing their songs to the sleeping world.  
The feeling was indescribable. Their hands seemed to be meant to be intertwined, held by each other ; They weren't strangers, it was a certainty. If Aerith's touch felt like a warm, sunny afternoon, it was just because she was meant to be the light of her soul. Aerith was so special to her, and had already her name engraved in her heart years before they even knew they existed for each other.  
  
  
“Aerith”, whispered Tifa, “I can hear the flowers.”  
  
  
Their melody sounded like a thousand celestial voices, singing in divine harmony. It was so charming. Her whole body felt lighter, as if it was flying to the heart of the Cosmos. In this moment, she really believed she reached a little piece of Heaven.  
  
  
“It's beautiful, isn't it ?”  
“It's splendid.”  
  
  
Everything seemed so much more beautiful by her side.  
The truth is, Tifa always loved admiring what the Universe had to offer ; But, contemplating all of its wonders alone isn't the same as doing it with someone special. And that night, by sharing a piece of her heart, a piece of her own world with Aerith, it seemed like all of the treasures all around her were even brighter and even more precious than ever. The flower seeds of her Universe seemed to have bloomed beautifully, and it was just because Aerith brought her joy, love and kindness by sharing her own with Tifa.  
  
After a few minutes, they lay down on the grass, joyful smiles on their lips. Aerith didn't let go of Tifa's hand, and kept it tenderly in hers.  
  
  
“Thank you, Tifa”, she said finally.  
“For what ?”  
“I'm so glad we found each other today.”  
  
  
Tifa was just about to answer, but when she opened her mouth, Aerith suddenly uttered a cry of surprise, pointing to the sky :  
  
  
“Look, a shooting star ! Did you see it ?”  
  
  
Tifa nodded, amazed.  
  
  
“Yes, I saw it !”  
“Did you make a wish ?”  
“Hmm...”  
  
  
She took a while to answer, pensive.  
  
  
“I did. Did you ?”  
“Me too.”  
  
  
Aerith's hand slowly tightened on hers.  
The heavenly voices of the flowers echoing in her head, she wished with all her heart that this eternal second in which the world was frozen would never end.  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 2 am – 4am *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧**

They spent so much time watching the immensity of the starry sky, talking about what they liked to do in their free time, their favorite books, the food they enjoyed the most, where do they see themselves in 10 years, what they liked the most about the universe, if they believed in past lives, in ghosts, in time travels ; Tifa didn't even realize it was that late. Every minute seemed so slow the night almost appeared like a usual day. She wasn't even tired. That place really was out of time, and she started to think that, maybe, it was just lost in space, somewhere between the stars and the Moon.  
  
After a while, in the middle of a conversation about the constellations and how they were created, Aerith interrupted herself.  
  
  
“Ah...”  
  
  
Her stomach started growling, and she put one of her hands on it. Tifa laughed.  
  
  
“Someone's hungry !”  
“I am, indeed !”  
  
  
Aerith giggled, and suddenly rose, looking as enthusiastic as ever.  
  
  
“Oh, I have an idea ! Do you like to bake ?”  
“Well, yes, I really do ! Why do you ask ?”  
  
  
The young woman smiled and brought her face closer to Tifa's. Her eyes really were beautiful. They reminded her of oak leaves, gracefully floating in the summer breeze under the warm Sun of July.  
  
  
“Would you like to go on a picnic date with me ?”  
“Huh ?”  
  
  
Tifa blushed instantly, surprised by her sudden proposition.  
  
  
“A picnic date ?” she repeated, flustered.  
“Yes !” giggled Aerith joyfully, “it could be fun ! Don't you think ?”  
  
  
Despite her confusion, Tifa couldn't help but smile seeing Aerith's enthusiasm. In this moment, she really thought that she was one of the most precious girls she ever met, if she wasn't the only one. But it was strange, because even though she appeared as sweet as sugar, as warm as the Sun and as gentle as a morning breeze, there was something about her that felt like loneliness. Something that could be heard in her voice when she talked about the world, something, a light, as fast as a shooting star, that could be seen in her eyes when she looked at the sky with tenderness. If loneliness really lived in her heart, Tifa was ready to hold her hand for a thousand years, so she would never feel alone ever again.  
  
After a few seconds, Tifa laughed a little, nodding her head cheerfully.  
  
  
“I would love to go on a picnic date with you, Aerith.”  
“Yay ! Then, let's go !” said Aerith, getting up and taking Tifa's arm.  
“Wait, now ? I don't know what time it is, but it must be late...”  
“Oh...”  
  
  
Aerith took a moment, pensive.  
  
  
“I told you that place was out of time !” she said, winking maliciously at Tifa, “Let's say it's a late-night picnic date ! We could, hm...bake some cakes and eat them outside ! Oh and, we can also prepare some tea, if you like it ! My house is really close to that meadow, so it won't take long...”  
  
  
Tifa looked intrigued when Aerith mentioned her house. She really was curious about the kind of place she lived in. She could easily imagine how flowery her house might be, surrounded by emerald green oaks and pines and a field of poppies.  
  
  
“Oh, you live somewhere around here ?”  
“Yes ! I don't really like living in the city...I feel better when I'm surrounded by my babies.”  
“Your babies ?” repeated Tifa, amused.  
“Yes, the flowers !”  
  
  
She giggled and looked into Tifa's eyes, crossing her arms behind her back as she was waiting for an answer.  
  
  
“So...What do you say ? I know it's weird to go bake some cakes in the middle of the night with a girl you met just a few hours ago, but...”  
  
  
Tifa smiled tenderly and got up. She shook her head and took Aerith's hands in hers.  
  
  
“I think it's the perfect time to bake, and I really want to see where you live and meet all of your flowers and plants”, she said, smiling even more, “also...”  
  
  
She took a moment, hesitant.  
  
  
“Did we really met just a few hours ago ? It already seems like a few years had passed.”  
  
  
Aerith laughed, nodding her head in agreement.  
  
  
“You're right, time feels really strange tonight.”  
  
  
Then, she dragged her by the hand, following a narrow dirt road in the middle of the flowers leading to the edge of the forest. As they were walking, Tifa tightened her hand on Aerith's, trying to memorize every single second spent by her side. She didn't really know why, but in this moment, she was so scared to never see her again. She was afraid that, once that eternal second would break and the Sun would rise again to the sound of the nightingales, they would just become a memory frozen in this infinite moment under the stars. She didn't want to let go of her hand. She kept her warm.  
  
After a few minutes, they could see the roof of Aerith's house, and the young woman looked even happier as they came closer.  
  
  
“Look ! It's here !” she said happily, pointing at the little house, lost in the middle of nature.  
  
  
It was indeed bordered by lilies, like the ones growing in the meadow, except that the petals of these ones looked like gold, as if the shooting stars gave some of their cosmic powder to them. The outside of the house reminded Tifa of those little fairy cottages we can imagine in fantasy tales : with all of the colorful and gorgeous plants in the garden, the peaceful sound of a gentle creek, the tiny mushrooms growing on trees covered by moss and some graceful moths flying elegantly all around them, everything was so magical that Tifa felt like she fell into Wonderland.  
  
  
“Gods, this place is lovely, Aerith”, she said, truly amazed.  
“Thank you”, she answered proudly, “I really love living here. I feel like either a modern princess or a fairy !”  
  
  
She giggled softly.  
  
  
“I'm so happy you came here, I don't have a lot of visitors usually !”  
  
  
Before Tifa could say anything, she cheerfully took her to the door, decorated with a beautiful pansy wreath. There was a swinging bench on her left, on the terrace, facing the garden. Tifa thought that she would love to sit there in spring and summer afternoons, with some tea, cookies and books ; it must be so nice and relaxing. Seeing all of these wonders, she could easily understand why Aerith enjoyed living here so much.  
  
  
“Welcome home !” said Aerith, opening the wooden door.  
  
  
Tifa thanked her and entered.  
The inside of the house was just as beautiful as the garden. It was, as expected, full of plants and flowers, and, just like the outside, Tifa felt like she entered the house of a majestic green witch. The furniture seemed old and was entirely made of some light brown wood, on which there was pink and white embroidery. The flowery pale yellow wallpaper also seemed old, but gave such a sunny and relaxing vibe to the house. This place smelled like ancient books and roses at the same time ; Tifa felt so good entering here, there was definitely something so peaceful and calm in this place, but it wasn't really a surprise : it looked just like Aerith.  
  
  
“You live in such a beautiful place, Aerith, I'm amazed !”  
“Thank you”, she answered, slightly blushing.  
“I was just telling myself that it really looks like you”, added Tifa, “I'm not surprised at all !”  
  
  
Aerith laughed, flattered.  
  
  
“You're so sweet, Tifa ! I'm glad you like it, really.”  
  
  
She closed the door and added joyfully, raising her hand up in the air :  
  
  
“Then, let's bake some cakes for our picnic date !”  
  
  
Tifa laughed and followed her to the kitchen. The sweet scent of mint tea was floating in the air.  
In her head, it was just like the rest of the world had vanished : the only important thing here and now was Aerith. Aerith and her tender smile, Aerith and her beautiful laugh, Aerith and her flowery house.  
In this eternal second on this strange moonlit night that felt like a sunny day, Tifa fell unconditionally in love with her soulmate.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi !! I hope you're okay ♥  
> I finally had the time to continue my Aerti fanfic ;; !! I'll post the last two chapters this week ! Thank you for your patience, I hope you'll like it as much as I do ✿❀

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 4 am – 5 am *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

“So ? I hope these are good, what do you think ?”  
  
  


Tifa smiled.  
She spent such a wonderful time baking at Aerith's house. They had a lot of fun doing it, they laughed, talked about their childhood with nostalgia, sang some sweet songs...From the outside, they were looking just like young happy wives sharing a fun and peaceful moment together. Tifa really felt like home. It was her destiny to be here, and, curiously -or not-, she knew that it wasn't the last time she entered this pretty little house lost in the middle of the woods.  
And now, the young women were sitting on a pink and white checked tablecloth on the grass, drinking some iced mint tea and eating their cakes under the stars and the sky that was slowly coloring itself with the morning's pastel shades. In the far away, some nightingales had started to sing.  
  
  
“They are delicious !” happily answered Tifa, “we make a great team.”  
  
  
Aerith giggled and nodded.  
  
  
“Of course we do! We are awesome together.”  
  
  
She remained silent for a few seconds, her eyes getting lost in space, as if the words couldn't come out of her throat.  
  
  
“The Sun is waking up soon.”  
  
  
She said that in a whisper, so soft that her melodious voice seemed to fly away with the breeze.  
  
  
“Yes, indeed.”  
  
  
And suddenly, the world seemed a bit sadder.  
The birds were singing, the nature and all of its souls were waking up from their sleep ; but in Tifa's heart, everything was getting dark and cold.  
  
  
“Tifa.”  
  
  
Her voice, resonating in an echo, seemed so far away now.  
  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
  
A silence.  
  
  
“I know I thanked you a lot tonight. But that night was sincerely the most beautiful and peaceful time I've ever spent in my entire life. I'm so happy I could share a piece of the Universe...Of _my_ Universe with you.”  
  
  
Tifa looked into her eyes. Why did it sound like a goodbye ?  
  
  
“Aerith ?”  
“Hm ?”  
  
  
Her heart was beating painfully fast in her chest.  
  
  
“Will I see you again ?”  
  
  
Aerith didn't answer immediately. Instead, she delicately took Tifa's hand in hers, softly, slowly kissing each of her fingers, her eyes closed. Her lips were so soft, her kisses so tender ; the touch of a rose, of the white immaculate feathers of an angel, of the sunbeams on her skin.  
The sunbeams on her skin.  
Above their heads, stars were falling asleep. Tifa knew they couldn't escape time and space any longer.  
  
  
“Just a few minutes”, whispered Aerith between two kisses.  
“What ?”  
  
  
She looked at her, the brightness of the Moon reflecting itself in her beautiful sapphire eyes.  
  
  
“Let me spend a last moment of eternity with you.”  
  
  
And, suddenly, her lips against hers. Their celestial love was being sealed with a kiss among the stars, between Cassiopeia and Cepheus, engraving itself into the Cosmos, into their hearts until the end of times.  
The red on her cheeks, Tifa passionately kissed her back, and they kissed, again and again, forgetting all that existed around them, letting their love burn their skin and consume their ribs as the Sun was waking up from his sleep. Their hands intertwined, Tifa kissed her cheeks, her neck, her lips, playing with her soft braided hair, both giggling out of happiness, their hearts pounding loudly inside their chest as if they were calling each other's names.  
Her hands on Aerith's cheeks, Tifa looked into her eyes, tears of joy running down her rosy cheeks.  
  
  
“Aerith.”  
  
  
They smiled gently, foreheads against each other.  
  
  
“Of all of the stars I could admire tonight, you are the brightest. And I just want to continue contemplating your beauty, I want to hear the melody of your voice over and over again. Please. Tell me we will see each other again. I don't want to lose you.”  
  
  
Aerith giggled and tightened her hands on Tifa's.  
  
  
“You'll never lose me. You are the person I was looking for. You are the soul my heart was calling. We will never, never be far apart.”  
  
  
She kissed her again ; longer, softer.  
  
  
“Please, find me when you'll be awake. I'll wait for you where our hearts connected for the first time.”  
  
  
Tifa looked into her eyes.  
  
  
“What do you mean ?”  
  
  
Aerith got up.  
That was in this moment Tifa realized that all around them, the world was falling apart. The stars, the moon, the flowers and the trees, everything seemed to quietly vanish into nothingness. Their Universe was disappearing in shiny silver stardust floating in the air.  
  
  
“Aerith, what's going on ?”  
  
  
Tifa stood up in panic, but Aerith wasn't frightened. She stood there, her eyes closed, smiling tenderly despite the world being destroyed, and Tifa understood that she knew what was about to happen from the start.  
  
  
“Aerith ?”  
  
  
She turned around, her arms crossed behind her back. She didn't say a word. She slowly untied her braid, her beautiful wavy hair gracefully falling back on her shoulders, and took Tifa's hand. She put her pink ribbon into it.  
  
  
“We don't have much time. We will soon be awake...take it before it's too late. Please, keep it preciously.”  
  
  
Tifa looked at her, distraught.  
  
  
“I don't understand. Please, don't go.”  
  
  
Aerith put her finger on her lips.  
  
  
“You'll understand soon, I promise.”  
  
  
She kissed her lips one last time, holding her body against hers.  
A whisper.  
  
  
“I love you forever.”  
  
  
Tifa opened her eyes.  
She wasn't in the field, sitting on this white and pink checked tablecloth, drinking iced mint tea, and eating cupcakes with her soulmate under the stars.  
Aerith wasn't there anymore. The flowers, the Moon, the galaxy, the trees, the birds ; everything had disappeared silently into the morning light.  
Tifa was in her bed.  
And, in the palm of her hand, was Aerith's pink ribbon.  
A proof of their love being engraved among the stars.


End file.
